Dangan Ronpa: Hotel Of Terror
by Owen96
Summary: Sixteen video game characters are thrown into Monokuma's game of terror, where they must kill each other and attempt to get away with it, facing investigations, trials, executions, and many other trials along the way. With different characters all fighting to survive, will they be able to cope and escape? Or will they all fall for Monokuma's trap?


**Hello everyone, this is my first Dangan Ronpa story! I know this should be in the crossover category, but I thought it would get more feedback if I posted it here. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**...**

Popo slowly opened his eyes, his vision fuzzy. He could make out a bright blue sky and fluffy, white clouds, but it was all blurry. He blinked slowly, finding himself unable to move. He let out a groan and tried to look around, but his head wouldn't move either. Did he...pass out? He remembered being in a classroom with fifteen other people...students, as he remembered them. He had been accepted for a college he always wanted to go to...they said 'If you graduate from this school, you will be set for life'. He wondered what happened. His vision gradually began to focus, and he found himself staring into the eyes of a girl.

She had an innocent look on her face as she stared at Popo in worry. Her brown eyes were filled with fright. She had a small nose just above her mouth, and Popo noticed she was wearing a pink eskimo parka, with a white, fluffy hood. Popo remembered back to when he first saw her, and how strange he thought it was that this girl was wearing the same clothes as him but pink, while his were blue. She pulled her hood down, revealing her short brown hair, shining in the sun. Her white gloves were also visible when she pulled it down. Suddenly, the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"A-are you okay...?" The female asked, her lip trembling slightly as she spoke nervously, as if she thought this boy would snap at her. Popo remained silent, unable to speak as his mind was all fuzzy. "After we appeared here, you passed out from shock. The others went to explore...they told me to stay here to take care of you."

Appeared...? What did she mean? Nonetheless, he was grateful that she stayed for him. He closed his eyes, trying to remember. Remember how he got here. Remember how he met this teenager, and how she knew him. Remember about the other students. He squeezed his eyes shut, his world falling into darkness as he drifted away...

**...**

Popo, a 16 year old highschool student, stood in front of his dream. He wore a blue parka that was tied to his body with a rope around his waist, and he had a fluffy hood along with the dark blue piece of clothing. He wore white climbing shoes with sharp spikes at the bottom, and he had a wide grin on his face as he looked up at the school.

Hope's Peak Academy.

This is what he wanted his whole life. Ever since he was a little boy, he always wanted to come to Hope's Peak Acadmey. 'If you graduate from this school, you will be set for life'. He always wanted to achieve his goal of being a professional climber, and after practising on the climbing walls in his school and after years of practice he had actually won many national competitions, and was finally accepted for the school. He wondered who else would be there...Ultimate Artist? Ultimate Movie Maker?

Excited for what was to come, Popo excitedly walked towards the front door, which waited for him, its grand golden knocker beckoning him. Suddenly, as he placed his foot on the first stone step, he suddenly felt dizzy, as if someone had hit him on the head with a hammer. He stumbled away from the door, falling to the ground and groaning. Suddenly, his mind went blank and Popo was thrown into darkness as he collapsed in front of the school.

**...**

When he awoke, he found himself in pitch blackness. He stood up, finding himself standing on nothing. Just...darkness. Ahead of him was a single door, looking just like the one he was about to walk through to get inside the academy. Confused, he stood there silently, waiting for anything to happen. Nothing. Cautiously, he slowly walked towards the door and turned the knob. He then pushed it open, awaiting what he would see...

A bright classroom, with daylight shining in through the glass windows. Sixteen deks were set up neatly with bookcases next to the walls filled with textbooks and reading books and whatnot. There was a blackboard in the front of the room with a teacher's podium in front of it, with papers scattered around the small table-like surface. But what interested Popo the most were the fifteen students standing in the room, staring at him. He remained silent, looking at all of them in return. Nobody spoke, until one peson did.

He was a short man, wearing a white labcoat. His skin was completely yellow, and his head was shaped kind of like an ice cream cone. He wore black, leather gloves and black boots. He had two black sideburns sticking out on the side of his head, and a single piece of hair coming from the top. He had a big, silver 'N' tattoed on his forehead, and he was looking at Popo with a stern expression. He had a thick, black beard around his mouth and his black eyes shone with evil.

"...Who are you?" He said, speaking with a slow, spine-chilling voice. Everyone else remained silent. Popo looked around at them. Some were small, some were big, some were tall, some were short, some looked nice, some looked horrible. The man glared at Popo. "I said...who are you?"

"...O-oh, u-uh..." Popo jumped in surprise, looking at the man who folded his arms. He stuttered as he spoke. "I-I'm Popo Ice, Ultimate C-Climber..."

"With that kind of introduction I don't think you're worth my while." The man muttered, turning around and rolling his eyes with an irritated sigh. He seemed a lot older than he actually was. A girl standing behind the man, slowly side-stepping him, happily ran up to Popo.

"Hey! Nice to meet you! I'm glad there's someone else here!" The girl said happily. Popo was startled at first but relaxed, grateful that everyone here wasn't miserable. "I'm Cream Rabita, Ultimate Animal Tamer! It's so nice to meet you, I hope we can become really good friends!"

The girl was extremely short for her age, and she was actually something that surprised and frightened Popo a lot. She was a rabbit. An animal. That could talk...? She had long, cream-coloured ears that dangled down behind her, moving around whenever she talked. The ends were coloured brown, and were definitely natural. Her face was cream apart from a diamond-shaped patch on her forehead and two brown circles around her eyes. She had a small, black nose and a happy smile on her face. Popo would much rather hang out with her...She wore a small orange dress with a cute light blue bow on it, wrapped around a pin to keep it on. She wore white gloves and orange shoes with yellow tips.

"T-thank you...I appreciate the welcome." Popo said with a warm smile, and Cream's eyes widened in amazement and happiness. She began bouncing up and down happily, clapping her hands together in joy.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! I promise I won't let you down! I'm so hap-" Cream began when she was suddenly shoved away, making her stumble and fall on the floor, landing with a cry. Two similar looking woman helped her up. "O-oh...sorry, Amy. I didn't mean to intrude..."

"Out of the way, Cream! Take a chill pill, will you? You seriously need to calm down." A girl stated, scoffing as she brushed her pink hair out of her eyes. Popo scowled. This girl was definitely not gonna be on the top of his friendship list. The girl, known as Amy, folded her arms as she looked at Popo in a 'I'm superior compared to you' kind of way. "I'm Amy. Amy Rose. Ultimate Model. You can ask me anything, I know everything, and I'm good at everything too. Unlike everyone else here."

Amy was a short girl, or hedgehog, with short pink hair coming down just below her face. She wore a ruby red hairband that was placed perfectly across her head not to mess up her hair, and she had large green eyes. Just like her hairband, Amy wore a red dress with a small, white collar and frilling at the bottom. She wore white gloves, just like Cream, with large gold bracelets that looked like rings just past her hands. She wore red boots with white socks and black soles, with a white streak in the middle of her shoes. But what surprised Popo was the large hammer resting next to her, which was red and yellow.

"So, you're the Ultimate Climber, huh? Pretty stupid talent if you ask me." Despite looking kind, this girl was not to be messed with. Her voice was cold, like ice. Popo was worried that she would attack him with the hammer, so he remained silent. "...Silence, huh? I like people like that. Then I get more talking in. Great. If you stay like this, I may not beat you."

"T-Thanks..." Popo said, deciding that was the only logical thing to say that wouldn't get him killed. Amy sighed in frustration and moved her hair out of her eyes before turning and walking away from Popo, deciding to stay quiet for a while. "Man...she's tough work."

"Hello." The next to speak was a tall, blonde woman who was looking at Popo with a kind smile. "I'm truly apologise about Amy, she's not very nice to anyone. But it is a pleasure to meet you indeed."

This woman spoke with a posh accent, and Popo could tell she was royalty as she had a small, gold crown on her head with beautiful, colourful jewels embedded in the expensive metal. She had long, blonde hair that went down to her waist that shone when the daylight landed on it, and Popo felt that he could gaze at it forever. She had two large, light blue earrings that dangled down from her small, apricot ears, and she had giant blue eyes that looked like the sea. She had a kind face, and Popo thought of her as some kind of motherly figure that he could look up to and talk about anything with. She wore a long, bright pink dress that hid her legs and feet, with a bright blue jewel embedded where her chest is. She had regal, white gloves that went to her elbows, and her hands were placed on her dress.

"I am Princess Peach, the Ultimate Nurse. I hope we can become good acquaintances." The woman smiled, giving a friendly wave. Popo was in a trance, he couldn't look away.

"H-hello...nice to meet you..." Popo said, sighing. Peach tucked some of her hair behind her ear and turned, slowly walking away as her shoes made a loud sound on the old, wooden floor. "I would much rather be friends with her..."

"Okay, this is all sweet and whatnot, but has nobody really wondered at all why we're even here in the first place!? We have no idea why we're here!" A man yelled, who stood up from the back of the classroom and slowly walked across the room to face everyone. He didn't look like a very kind person. "We all just appeared in this classroom and we have no idea where we are or how we get out of here, and you're all acting like it's a birthday party!"

Suddenly the realisation of the situation sank into everyone like melting butter, and everyone's faces went pale at the exact same time. They all glanced around nervously, realising that this man was correct and they actually had no idea how to escape this room. A turtle-looking animal rose up his hand.

"I tried to open the door earlier, but it wouldn't budge at all. And since I wasn't able to do it, I doubt either of you guys will be able to." He mentioned, and everyone frowned, knowing that they truly were stuck in the room.

"Are we gonna die here!? I don't wanna die!" Cream cried, bursting into tears in the middle of the room. "I wanna go home! I wanna see my mama! Mamaaaaaaaa!"

"I think I...remember how I got here." Popo said and everyone turned to him. Popo closed his eyes, trying to think about what brought him here, with all of these strange people with different genders, sizes and personalities. All of the faces were staring at him, if he messed up all of these people would hate him. And if they all had to live in this room it wouldn't be good. "I...was heading to this academy that I was accepted into...Hope's Peak Academy. But as soon as I got close...the world got hazy...and I collapsed."

"Yes...I remember now. That's what happened to me!" Another man yelled, looking very muscular.

"Then I woke up in complete darkness, except for a single door...and when I walked through it, I ended up in this classroom with all of you inside...I think." Popo said, and everyone remained silent, thinking. "So, what do you think?"

"Well...it definitely is peculiar." The man who spoke to Popo first said, stroking his beard in thought. He walked through the classroom, passing everyone who looked at him in wait. "So...are we in another dimension? It seems that is the only logical option..."

"Dimension? Come on, man! It can't be another dimension, that's impossible! This must be the entrance exam. Or a dream." The muscular man said proudly, thinking he was correct. The man muttered something to himself. "...What?"

"This isn't an entrance exam. We're all special in some way, we got invited to this place because we have a talent. This can't be a coincidence that all of us are amazing at something and we're all here...perhaps it's a test? Or were we...kidnapped?" The man said and everyone looked around nervously. "How are we supposed to get out of here? Who took us? Why are we here?"

"Maybe we're all dreaming? I've had plenty of nightmares before..." Princess Peach stated, fixing her tiara to her head as she spoke. "I'm sure we'll all wake up soon...probably..."

"This isn't a dream...it feels...real." A short girl wearing a pink parka said and everyone nodded in agreement. "But...someone must have taken us. The question is...who?"

"I can answer that for you!" Came a high-pitched voice out of nowhere, making everyone jump in surprise and glance around nervously, wondering who the voice belonged to. There was nobody in the classroom... "Hello? Anyone there?"

"The teacher's podium!" Amy cried out, turning to it quickly and pointing, making everyone swiftly turn to it and stare at the wooden object quietly, sweat dripping off their foreheads. "Who's there!? Come out!"

Everyone stared intently, when suddenly there was a loud laugh from behind the teachers's podium. and something jumped out from behind it, wiggling its legs as it landed on the top of the podium. Everyone gasped and a couple of them screamed. The thing looked like a plushie, and it was black and white. Half of it was a normal, white stuffed bear with a small, black button eye, while the other half had a strange smile like it was cut out which revealed its sharp teeth, and a red eye in the shape of a lightning bolt which lit up. It had a large belly button that wobbled slightly whenever it moved. It stood proudly on top, staring at everyone.

"Hello! My name is Monokuma! I'm half hope, and half despair! Des-bear. Bear, you get it?" The plushie, who introduced himself as Monokuma, announced, placing a hand on his chest. Everyone watched, their eyes widened. "Tough crowd, huh?"

"What...what is this!? Why is a plushie talking to us!?" Cream screamed, backing away from Monokuma in fear as he spoke.

"I'm not a plushie, I'm a bear! And I'm also your teacher, so you better be nice if you don't want detention!" Monokuma said, pointing at Cream as he stood on the teacher's podium. His red eye flashed as he laughed. "Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! Unfortunately, you guys came late!"

"Late? What do you mean? This can't be Hope's Peak Academy! What do you mean we came 'late'!?" The man with the large 'N' on his forehead growled, glaring at Monokuma. "Who is controlling you? I demand you to take me home!"

"I can't do that, this is your first day and I want you to settle in? Are you getting homesick?" Momokuma mocked the man, who fell silent. "Anyway, you came way too late! We were about to leave for the school trip! Looks like you're gonna have to join us!"

"'Us'?" Peach said, confused and frightened. "What do you mean 'us'? And what school trip! We all demand an answer!"

"I'll tell you when we get there!" Monokuma shouted. "But for now, get ready for a ride! Because we're heading to Jabberwock Island!"

Popo was about to speak when the world went completely dark and everyone disappeared from sight. The ground disappeared underneath Popo completely and he could feel himself falling, his stomach churning. He screamed in terror as he fell further and further downwards, and the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious was the laugh of the stuffed bear ringing in his ears...

"Upupupupu..."

**...**

Popo opened his eyes again, finding himself in the same place he woke up in previously, with the girl still staring at him nervously. Is that how they all got here? Some bear...teleported them? But...where was he? What did the bear want with him? Who was controlling the bear? Was anyone controlling the bear? Where was everyone else? Was he dreaming? Was it some kind of virtual reality?

"..." Popo found that he could now move, and he slowly shifted his aching body, groaning as he moved around, trying to sit up. He found that his head was resting on something soft, and he could feel it moving underneath him when he lifted his head. He tried to move his arms, which he eventually succeeded in, and he slowly pushed himself upwards so he was sitting upright. He slowly looked around, taking in the scenery.

He was on a beach. Underneath him was golden, soft sand which covered the entire area, making it look like a treasure chest full of golden coins. To his left was a beautiful blue sea, with the white waves gently crashing into the sand and taking it away. It stretched as far as Popo could see, and he gasped in amazement as he watched it. To his right was a pathway which likely led out of the beach, and a single palm tree, with its leaves drifting back and forth alone. Popo rubbed his head, which hurt a lot. He felt like he had been hit in the head with a hammer.

His eyes finally rested on the girl again, who was staring at him worriedly as she sat on the sand. Had she been...with him the entire time? Alone? Without anyone else to talk to? He felt awful...

"A-are you okay? You fell asleep again..." The girl said, stuttering. Popo could tell she was extremely nervous, she must be shy around people she didn't know. The girl turned to the sea for a moment and stared at it, watching as the water danced before she turned back to him. "We're on this island...I don't remember much, but I'm sure we were in some kind of classroom..."

"...Yeah..." Popo said and the girl's eyes widened, not expecting him to suddenly start talking. "I remember this bear, he said he was taking us on some kind of school trip...and then I fell unconscious."

"T-that's what happened with me! I thought I was imagining things, so I didn't bring it up..." Nana said awkwardly, playing with her gloves as she averted eye contact with Popo. "The others went exploring...are you feeling okay?"

"I'm alright...thanks." Popo said and the girl's cheeks flushed red. "I don't think you ever told me your name. I'm Popo Ice, the Ultimate Climber. What's your name?"

"O-oh, what a coincidence..." The girl said, giggling as she smiled. "My name is Nana Climber, but I'm the Ultimate Musician."

"Well...it's nice to meet you." Popo said and Nana smiled happily, like nobody had ever told her that before. "I wonder where the others are..."

"I...think I know. I could show you if you like. You don't have to, of course, if you don't want to." Nana said, saying the last part a little too quickly. "Everyone is in different areas of the island, but I'm sure I know where they are."

"Sure, thanks." Popo said, waking up his sleeping legs and slowly getting to his feet, wobbling for a moment. He glanced towards the pathway and began walking towards it, with Nana next to him. He wondered what would happen...would nothing happen? Would something exciting happen? Popo could only wait and see...

**...**

**Thanks for reading my first Dangan Ronpa story! The characters who have not been introduced in this chapter will be next chapter, along with the ones who were introduced in this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts, and if I should continue! Thanks!**


End file.
